Blessed
by forthewrittenword
Summary: Bella's first visit to the Cullens' house was a new experience for But what about the others? This is a version of the visit from Esme's Earlier published under


**Blessed- Bella's first visit to the Cullens**

In **Esme**'s perspective:

This was it. The day had come. I would finally meet her today. Bella- the girl who had brightened up Edward's life- was coming home today. I stood with Carlisle at my side. Edward had come home last night to inform us that he'd bring Bella to meet us. Several opinions passed around the house, then; From Alice's delight to Emmett's amusement to Rosalie's resentment. For me, it was eagerness. I wanted to see the only girl to ever touch my son's heart. For many unsettling years, he had walked alone on this earth. It brought me immense satisfaction that he'd finally found love. I'd never got over my mothering instincts and Edward was the first of my children in this new life. He'd always been special.

"A little anxious, are we?" Carlisle distracted me from my reverie as he put his hand around my waist.

"Well, everyone has already met her. It's only me that she'll see for the first time. I don't want to frighten her." She was visiting a family of vampires. She would definitely be scared.

"Don't worry, love. Bella's a brave girl. And besides, no one will harm her." He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope so." I was worried, no doubt. What if she doesn't like us? What if she gets frightened? Will Edward forgive us? But then, Carlisle and the kids said she was brave. Maybe I'm just worried silly. After all, she is Edward's choice. It has to work out.

"Here comes the human." Carlisle whispered gently, the elation apparent in his voice. We could hear the roar of a truck engine. A very noisy one at that!

I could hear a melodious voice say "Wow."

I chuckled gently. That must be Bella, true to her description.

"You like it?" Edward replied with a smile in his voice.

"It…has a certain charm." Bella liked our house. That felt nice.

I could hear my son laugh and open the truck's door. For Bella, I suppose. My Edward: always the gentleman. "Ready?" he asked Bella.

She responded "Not even a little bit-let's go." with a laugh. It seemed…nervous? I could identify with that.

"You look lovely." Ah, Edward was definitely in love. Complementing her: how lovely!

Carlisle took in my amused look and chuckled gently. Gentle footsteps approached our door. Edward opened the door being the perfect gentleman, yet again. That was when I first saw her.

Bella was beautiful. That was true. She had wide, chocolate brown eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face. Her fine brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a khaki-colored skirt with a blue blouse. It brought out the creamy shade of her skin wonderfully. She had a surprised look on her delicate features. Examining our house, maybe? Then I noticed something: She was holding Edward's hand. They were holding hands! My silent heart swelled up with immeasurable joy.

Her eyes drifted to me and Carlisle. Bella's expression changed a little. She was glancing at Carlisle. Oh! My husband's perfection had amazed me so much in the beginning. No one could get used to it so early. I smiled at the hilarity of the situation.

Bella's deep brown eyes met mine. I smiled at her warmly.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the silence, "This is Bella."

Carlisle stepped towards Edward and Bella carefully. Cautiously, he raised his hand and Bella stepped forward to shake it.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen" Bella said confidently. Yes, she was brave.

"Please, call me Carlisle." my husband could never fail to please anyone, could he?

"Carlisle." she responded with a grin. Alice was right. Bella was adorable, too.

I stepped forward as well, reaching for her hand with a smile. Her hand was so comfortingly warm. I wanted to say so much. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how perfect she was for my son. But I just said "It's very nice to know you." with all my sincerity. There. That sounded casual. Not frightening at all.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." I could identify with that sentiment.

Alice and Jasper appeared at the top of the staircase, right on cue with Edward's question. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" he'd asked innocently.

Alice said cheerily "Hey, Edward!" and with that, she ran down the stairs in superhuman speed. What was she doing? I exchanged a worried glance with Carlisle. I could see the same emotions in his eyes. We shot cautious glances at Alice. We had told her to act formal. Does she want to scare Bella away?

She stopped right in front of Bella and exclaimed "Hi, Bella!" then she planted a kiss on Bella's cheek. I could not believe my eyes. What was Alice thinking? I knew my face bore a dumbfound expression and I tried to reassemble it as Bella peaked at me. And to add to that, Alice commented "You do smell nice, I never noticed before." Bella looked embarrassed. Alice! She was in grave trouble. Bella's scent was a sensitive topic. We didn't want to jolt Bella and Alice was doing just that. Did she not think of her brother? What if Bella never wanted to see us again? Will that not affect Edward? I shot a commanding glance at Jasper before things could go out of hand. He could already feel the uneasiness, it seemed. He sent a wave of comfort around the room using his unique gift. I saw Bella's expression soften. I relaxed too. Edward raised one eyebrow at Jasper.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said while keeping his distance. At least he was behaving responsibly.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella replied shyly. She smiled at us. "It's nice to meet you all-you have a very beautiful home." Such a brave girl she was. Edward was so lucky to find someone as wonderful and trusting as Bella. Actually, any girl would fall for him. He was such a catch! But Bella was special.

"Thank You," I said to her with as much emotion I could manage without looking insane, "We're so glad that you came."

I briefly caught Edward's expression. He seemed to be focused on Carlisle. Ah, Carlisle must be informing him about the nomads through his thoughts. I saw Edward nod once. Surprisingly, Bella saw this exchange. She was quite observant for a human. No wonder she discovered our secret. Inquisitive little girl!

Bella's eyes wandered to the piano resting behind us. She seemed to be preoccupied in thought.

"Do you play?" I asked and inclined my head towards the piano slightly. How wonderful if she did. She would complement Edward musically, too.

She shook her head innocently, "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," I laughed. How unlikely. Why would she think it as mine? Unless…"Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward's innocent expression. "I should have known, I guess." Her glare was confusing. My eyebrows rose involuntarily.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella explained. Oh, Edward!

Jasper snorted humorously. I looked at Edward reproachfully. "I hope you haven't been showing off-it's rude," I scolded him casually.

"Just a bit," he laughed. It seemed so…natural. Bella had changed him for good.

_See Edward, I told you. You two are meant to be. She is so perfect for you, _I thought. I felt almost smug.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella defended him. How lovely!

"Well, play for her," I persuaded Edward. He was such a beautiful musician. Why not show her too? She'll love this side of him.

"You just said showing off was rude," he pointed out.

To which I countered, "There are exceptions to every rule."

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella chimed in. There, he could not go against her.

"It's settled then." I pushed Edward towards the piano. He pulled Bella along by her hand, seating her by his side. He looked at Bella for a long time before he turned to the keys.

And then the magic flowed on. Edward played so beautifully. The lavish music filled the room. I recognized the song. Edward had written this composition for Carlisle and me. It was my favorite. Bella's chin dropped and she stared open-mouthed at Edward. Carlisle, jasper and Alice chuckled lightly. Even I joined in a few seconds later. She was so adorable.

Edward glanced at Bella casually, still playing. To my surprise, he winked! I'd never seen this side of him before. "Do you like it?" he asked Bella.

She gasped, "You wrote this?"

Edward nodded, "Its Esme's favorite."

Carlisle tugged at my hand. "Let's give them a little privacy, dear." He whispered too low for Bella to hear. We exited the room with Alice and Jasper.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Oh, Carlisle, she is so perfect. Edward looks so happy with her. She's completed my son's life. I'm so happy for him." I said in one breath.

Carlisle chuckled at my response. "Yes, dear, I'm happy too."

Bella was truly wonderful. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had approved of her so completely. Even Emmett seemed eager to meet her. If only Rosalie would feel the same. But she'll come around. I hope.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and went to his study. I returned to my room. The river flowed gently outside the window. How wonderful if Bella joins our family. Alice would be so happy. But her being human poses a problem. It will work out somehow, I guess. I hope it does. Edward could marry her someday. I could build them a beautiful little house. I smiled to myself and dreamed on.


End file.
